


Fifty words for murder (and I'm every one of them)

by graveltotempo



Series: Team Human [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, BAMF Allison, BAMF Danny, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Kinda?, Pre-Canon, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Sam! It’s Team Human! Beacon Hills won’t know what hit it.”</p><p>or, the Pre-canon you never asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty words for murder (and I'm every one of them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> This is more likely the beginning of a series?  
> Like, almost everything in Teen Wolf is the same, except for one tiny little bitty detail: Allison, Danny, Lydia and Stiles are cousin.  
> And another detail: Stiles and Allison are twin brothers.  
> And another fact: They are all Winchester (as in my long standing headcanon: Claudia Winchester was Dean and Sam's younger sister)  
> And one other thing: Because the Winchester are very famous hunters, obviously their children can't be with them; there are extremist werewolf hunters that would hurt them ((LIKE FUCKING GERARD ARGENT) like they hurt Claudia Winchester and Danny's real momma (rest in pieces))  
> And last thing!: Allison was taken by the Argents, who, because safety reasons, don't know who she is, and BECAUSE she is Claudia's daughter (DAUGHTERS ARE LEADERS AND SONS ARE WARRIORS) and !!!! she has to lead; Claudia tried to escape her children's deaths by giving Stiles up to adoption to an old family friend (non hunters) John Stilinski (another John fathering a Winchester -irony); Dean and Nathalie are an affair, and she's not aware that they're hunters (oooops); Danny was put in adoption despite what Samuel Winchester has to say.  
> LAST SUPER LAST THING!!! ( M A G I C A L Powers because of reasons)

  


 

_**Fifty word for Murder (And I'm every one of them)** _

When the brunette finally appeared in the doorway, three silhouettes were already sat at the table, not talking to each other, but silently communicating.

One of them was a young girl, not older than 18 with strawberry blond hair and piercing green eyes. Her hands were delicate and perfectly manicured as she cleaned a set of small knives on the table. Her hair was long, longer than she used to keep it and the make up on her face was flawless, not a hint of disturbance on the lipstick on her smear shaped lips.

Everything about her was sharp and calculated, from her outfit, to the light in her eyes and movements. One would know not to cross her just from the look on her face. But many had died, because they hadn’t bothered to look, hadn’t seen the thirst of blood in her eyes. People wouldn’t know, but among her group she was the one who had caused the highest amount of lethal injuries.

Because she was smart. She knew where to attack and when, knew where she could kill and where she could just leave a non-fatal hit. She knew all of this, and it made her dangerous.

_***_

_Three men walked slowly towards a secluded area of the hunter’s bunker, while the rest looked at them with apprehension but stayed away. The taller one of them waited until they were well hidden from the rest before talking. “Dean, this is madness!”_

_The one with big green eyes- Dean- looked up at the taller one. “Listen, Sam. I don’t like it more than you; in case you haven’t noticed, my daughter is also there.”_

_Sam scowled. “Yes, which is why it’s absurd! Your daughter, my son and Castiel’s kids in Beacon Hills? It’s a literal hell mouth, what do you expect a group of teenagers to do? A group of teenagers who is also supposed to lie low because half of the Supernatural population and half of the Hunter population wants them dead! It’s insane to even think about living them-”_

_Dean stopped moving in the room, turning to face his brother. “So, what do you suggest, uh? Get them all here? Put a huge fucking arrow pointing at the fact that ‘hey, the Winchester kids are all here with their parents, kill them all at once’? Are you listening to yourself?”_

_His brother clenched his hands in fists. “Dean, do you realise that they are literally all together right now? How easy will it be to connect the dots?”_

_“What dots, Sam? ‘Oh, look, these four kids spend a lot of time together, they must be hunters’. Do you even hear yourself?”_

_The brown eyed man took a deep calming breath. “They come to the training camp every summer, and sometimes during winter break. They literally have so much illegal fire arms, knives and crossbows it’s not even funny. They literally hunted together when they were 12, Dean, you think they’re just going to sit there quietly?”_

_Dean shook his head at him. “I thought you were the smart brother. They know how to be discreet, Sam! They haven’t been found yet, why can’t you trust them?” it was low, pulling the trust card, but Dean wasn’t above using it if needed._

_Sam sighed. “I trust them. I don’t trust the people around them. I don’t trust the fact that Laura Hale is going back to Beacon Hills for some reason. I don’t trust that the Argents volunteered to check what was happening the moment the name ‘Hale’ was dropped.”_

_They remained quiet for a few seconds, before the third man, Castiel, spoke. “Will you listen to my opinion now?”_

***

The second one was a boy, around the same age as the girl. He was taller than her, however, and broader. He would have made a decent rugby player, if he wasn’t so obviously _not_ a rugby prayer. His clothes were clean and well fitted, and his eyes were a chocolate brown that seemed to invite trust and calm. He wore his hair short, but not too short, enough to style it with gel but not enough to wear it as a ponytail.

His hands were on a small computer, fingers flying over the keyboard as he clicked and minimized pages. Only the certainty with which he typed and opened shortcuts would have clued someone on how really smart he was. Looking at him you wouldn’t know that the police had once stopped him for hacking, and you certainly wouldn’t know that he had access to the database of FBI, CIA and many other famous secret organization.

He seemed to be the only one completely unarmed, but something about how relaxed he was reminded of a poised snake always ready to strike. You could assume anything about him, but the truth.

_***_

_“Beacon Hills might be a hell mouth, but those are not children we are sending. They are soldiers. I don’t like it, because they are my children, but I know enough about them to know that we shouldn’t worry about them. If anything, we should be worried about their enemies._

_If you think about it, Beacon Hills is probably the only place where they can be themselves at fullest. In case you haven’t noticed, the serum their mothers drank not only killed them, it affected who they are as people as well._

_You think of them as children, as innocent. But they’re not. They’ve killed. And they are all smart enough to have figured out a way to keep themselves sane when they kill supernatural and hunters alike. Do you forget that this is the group that killed every single member of the Calavera clan and wiped off an entire family of wendigos? They did that. And yet, the children weren’t touched, neither supernatural nor human. They let them leave, they coined them new identities and helped them flee from the retribution that could have come. Does it mean nothing?”_

***

The last one was another boy with brunette air. Among them, he struck as the odd one out. Where the others were almost still and moved purposefully, he kept tapping one hand on the edge of the table and moving at random. His hair was very short, buzz cut, and his eyes were the colour of gold. Someone might have said brown, but it wasn’t just brown: it was the colour of fresh honey, the colour of cold tea when the light of the sun shines through it.

Laid on the table in front of him was a small gun, a COLT that belonged to his mother before him. He stroked the barrel of the gun with a small sigh, before cleaning it free of some red patches that seemed to be blood, then picked up his phone. He typed a few things with one hand, the other still on the gun while now his foot tapped on the floor. Neither of the other two complained about the continue movement coming from the boy.

His hands were soft, not the hands of a killer, but what did anyone know about the boy? He was an open book, definitely, but an open book written in a different language, one too difficult to be understood.

***

_Sam looked at Castiel pleadingly. “They are still children.”_

_Castiel looked away. Dean put a hand on both their shoulders. “In our line of work? There is no place for being just children. You know they could walk away so easily. They totally could. But they refuse. They know their place is here, even if it’s hard for you to admit.”_

_Sam’s shoulders sagged._

***

When the girl appeared in their line of sight, they didn’t even react. The only acknowledgment she got was from the brunette boy with honey coloured eyes, who stopped tapping his foot, but didn’t raise his eyes from the phone.

She had long curly hair that almost reached her waist, and impassive face as she studied the rest of the group. Her face was clean of makeup, despite traces of earlier mascara, and her lips had just a touch of lip balm that seemed to be all she needed.

She didn’t seem to be carrying weapons, and looked relaxed, but something about the way she moved, looking almost arrogant in her confidence, told you that she needed to be looked at twice.

She glanced around at the group, walking almost right up at the table, and stopping a little more than a foot away from the chair. “Good evening. I’m Allison Argent, and I’ve been sent to investigate the situation here in Beacon Hills.” Her voice was lower than you’d expect, but still carried that tone of authority typical of naturally born leaders.

The laptop boy nodded at her, while silent green and brown eyes finally focused on her face. “I’m Danny Mahealani, and they are Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski. The situation is pretty simple: something is up in the woods, and a woman whose family has been killed on this very same place returned.”

The brown eyed boy- Stiles- leaned forward. “The reasons behind the fire had never been discerned; for many years another family was blamed, but there has never been any proof.

The strawberry blond picked up one of her knives, twirling it between her perfectly manicured fingers. “We are no closer to figure out the mystery, but-” she trailed off, and moved so suddenly that you might have missed it.

The small curved dagger flew in the space between Allison and the chair, hitting its target perfectly. The man toppled on the floor, holding the arm were the weapon was still stuck in with in pain as he cried at the poison with which the dagger was layered with.

Allison turned to Lydia in question, and the girl shrugged. Danny grimaced, standing up with a syringe in his hand. “Go to sleep.” He ordered, injecting the light coloured liquid in his body without a pause. Then he finally turned to the rest, a grin flashing on his face.

Lydia was the first to rush forward towards Allison. “Allison! Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re actually here. Wait, he’s the only one who followed you right? Danny just saw him, and you didn’t act like it was more than one.” she asked, kissing her cousin’s cheek.

Allison dimpled at her. “The only one who made it to Beacon Hills.” She corrected, as she enveloped Danny in a hug.

“Did the Argent do it while they thought you couldn’t see or did you do it yourself?” he asked, pinching her sides in affection, and laughing when she squirmed, scrunching up her face.

“I wish they’d just tell me they’re hunters so I don’t have to hunt alone without supervision, you know? It’s annoying.” She complained, but brightening up when Stiles approached her.

He held her tight in his arms, hiding his face in her curls. “Well, you won’t have to hunt alone anymore. You have us!” then, quieter, just for her ears. “You have me, Thing One.”

She pressed her lips on his cheek, holding him close to her. “I always have you, Thing Two.”

***

_Castiel rubbed both of their backs. “It’s for the best.” He decided._

_Sam sighed, looking up at the sky. “Let’s hope it doesn’t blow up right in our face then.” He said darkly._

_Dean bumped shoulders with his younger brother. “Come on, Sam! It’s Team Human! Beacon Hills won’t know what hit it.”_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Hello class, this is your new classmate: Allison Argent."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So would you like a continuation? It'd be a post Season 2 thing, js  
> Kudos and comments are very loved!  
> And oh yeah: Claudia and Castiel <3  
> Also: I don;t know anything about Supernatural


End file.
